Insomnia Blues
by Ces-Kirby
Summary: Dib can't sleep because of Zim's MYSTERIOUS evil plan of doom, but will Dib be able to find out what it is before it's too late?
1. Insomnia Blues

Insomnia Blues  
WOW it's been about a year since I've written a fan fic of evil doom! My other account is Ces but since I changed email's so many times I forget my account log in thingy. Ok, disclaimer times! I'll probably change the title when I think of a more clever one. ENJOY (or don't.I don't care anymore) Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN INVADER ZIM! (duh, I hope by now you know the honor goes to the great Jhonen Vasquez! ) SO DON'T SUE ME! Oh yea, NICK IS EVIL! YOU SUCK AND WE ALL HATE YOU! -cough- sorry just HAD to get that out. Yea, on with the fic! Sorry if it sucks, like I said, haven't written one in a year. But behold, the power of boredom! ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------  
  
Chapter One of Doom: Lying in bed about 1:00 in the morning, Dib, the big headed 11th grader hero, couldn't sleep. In fact, it had been a week since he last slept, the most he got was about perhaps 5 hours of sleep within that week, that is, if he was lucky. You see, Zim has been up to something. Ever since Monday (it was now Thursday) Zim has been doing nothing in Skool but drawing. One time Dib tried to snatch it from him, but Zim's reflex's were too quick and Dib didn't even get a glance. Dib went over to his house to try and see what he was up to, but Zim had tightened the security, he only does that when he has a huge plan, like his Mars squishing plan. Sighing, Dib knew the only way he was able to sleep was if he found out what Zim was doing. Not caring that it was 1am, or that he was still in his Pj's. He knew his dad wouldn't care either, his dad never cares.  
  
Dib quickly rolled out of bed and slipped on his spying backpack. He grabbed a flashlight and a baseball bat to protect him and put the bat in his backpack. He grabbed his glasses and put them on and walked out the door, not even bothering to be quite or sneaky. He didn't bother asking Gaz for help even though she was up playing her stupid Game Slave 2. Of coarse she wouldn't help him willingly. He walked down the stairs and into the living room then walked out the door towards the familiar path towards Zim's. Dib sighed as 1:30am thoughts flowed through his mind. If you have ever had insomnia, or a whacked out sleep schedule, you know those type of thoughts.  
  
But these thoughts were scarring him, it was the question Zim asked all the time "why do you save the Earth that hates you so much stupid stink beast?". Dib shook his head, he knew the answer. He had to prove he was sane.and his head wasn't big. But if he got the perfect amount of evidence, people would believe him. Then they'd send the army after Zim and well.he'd be a hero. A known hero. He was tired of saving the Earth without anyone knowing about it, he'd done it at least five times already.  
With a heavy sigh he glanced up at Zim's house. He shook his head at the 'I love Earth' sign, wondering if anyone else saw the irony of doom. He groaned, as there was a loud crack of thunder and lightening and soon rain poured down, beating softly against his glasses. He sighed in annoyance talking to himself out loud, an unusual act he was used to "Great, what else can go wrong?" 


	2. To Save or not To Save?

Chapter 2 of doom of Insomnia Blues:  
  
(as stated before I don't own Invader Zim.yadda yadda yadda.please don't sue me.short disclaimer since I've actually got sleep last night. Thanks for the reviews, I wasn't going to continue but since you people actually like my garbage I will! Don't worry it shall get better for I have a plot! BTW, see Matrix 2, it's fucking awesome!)  
  
Dib didn't even bother to wipe the rain off of his glass's, although the heavy raindrops made it nearly impossible to see. He glanced around at the gnomes worriedly but he didn't even worry about the torture he would receive if those annoying lawn gnomes caught him. In fact, as crazy as it sounded, pain sounded like a good idea at this hour, he hasn't felt pain in a week, ever since Zim shocked him with a tazer at the skool's playground during recess for no apparent reason. Or when Gaz beat him up for using the last batteries in the house for his SETI satellite he built himself on top of the garage. Yes, a week was far to long. He glanced down at his watch, wiping off the water only to see the time. 2 a.m., this was still early for him. The last few nights he had been going to bed at anywhere between 3:30 and 5:30.  
  
He gave a huff of the night air and looked around. The world seemed so peaceful and quite at this hour with no other humans around. Dib quickly shook his head and reminded himself why he was here. But then he paused, and asked himself the same question Zim always hounded him with. Why does he help the same human race that scorns him? Would it be so wrong to help Zim in his quest of human destruction? The universe would seem to be a better place.no! He couldn't give up like that, "That's just what Zim wants me to do!" he explained out loud. "And maybe this time." he continued "they'll know what I've done for them. Maybe this time I'll be a hero, and they'll never make fun of me again!"  
  
With new self-determination, he quickly snapped himself out of the 'out of it' state of mind and wiped the raindrops from his glasses once more. He quickly ran through the lawn, as fast as he could, and was surprised to be on Zim's front doorstep. "hmmm.Zim's security must not be as strong as night, I have to make a note of this" he said to himself. He peeked through the window of the door to see if Zim was there and smiled to see the living room empty, only with a sleeping Gir on the couch with the TV screen blaring blankly at him, the scary monkey show playing of coarse. Dib slipped off his backpack and searched for a lock pick. Smiling, he pulled one out and put the back pack on again while carefully picking the lock.  
  
"YES! Too easy." he victoriously said out loud as the door swung quietly opened. Dib pushed it opened a little more as he tiptoed in. Looking around nervously, he pulled off his glasses and dried his glasses off with his pajama shirt and quickly put them back on. He smiled seeing the table, and remembering when he took a picture of Zim going downstairs by the table (NanoZim) he quickly ran towards it opening it up. Stepping on the ledge that popped up, Dib was quickly taken to the lab. 


	3. A Plan Reviled?

Chapter 3: A Plan Reviled?  
  
(I STILL do not, never have, or ever will own Invader Zim. SO DON'T SUE ME! Wow.a short disclaimer, didn't think it was possible with me ^_^ ENJOY!)  
  
Yes! I had made it to Zim's lab, and it was far too easy..almost, dangerously easy. But hey, why stop now? He narrowed his eyes as he heard a loud crackle of Zim's evil laughter. But it wasn't his usual laughter to himself, it was as if Zim was talking to someone. But who could possibly be talking to Zim at this hour? Glancing at his watch. 2 in the morning. But that laugh.like he was probably nearly done with whatever he was working with..figuring out why he was laughing like that would make the late hour worth it. And this time, for a change, I had the element of surprise.  
  
Creeping up as I followed the sound of the evil laughter shuddering as it got closer and closer. I could only dream what evil doings Zim had in mind, and only hoped I hadn't arrived too late. My eyes widened as I finally approached Zim, for he was indeed talking to someone else. A large screen was facing Zim, and two very tall Irkens were watching Zim, though they weren't laughing along with him. One was all red with black spots on his PAK and the other was all purple with red spots on his PAK. They were staring at Zim like he was crazy, only the purple one had a smirk on his face like he was trying to stiff laughter. Tip-toeing to a large computer which was right behind Zim and the screen and peered my head out a little, just enough so he can see without being seen. After a while, the laughter finally stopped.  
  
"My Tallest, forgive me for not reporting all weak, but you will be pleased and amazed at my speedy progress for I, the all-mighty (but not nearly as all-mighty as you, my all-mighty Tallest) have discovered something so AMAZING it even amazes me!"  
  
"Almighty Tallest," I thought Dib to myself quietly "those must be his leaders!" out of habit, I reached down for his camera to snap a picture of the Tallest, but quickly put it back in fear of being detected from the flash. I quickly listened again.  
  
The Red Irken put his hand over his mouth to stiffen a laugh then tried to look serious. "Well Zim, uhh.good work? Now if you don't mind I think we have another."  
  
But Zim interrupted them before Red could cut him off. "No Sirs, please listen. This time I really know how to kill off all the humans!"  
  
I gulped.this sounded serious. I mean, sure Zim always ranted on how he'll wipe out the human race.but there was something in his tone of voice that I just didn't like, it sounded.to serious and too evil for comfort. The kind of tone that makes the hair raise on the back of your neck.  
  
Purple sighs in defeat "Alright ZIM" said his name with much annoyance "what is it this time?"  
  
"Oh don't worry Sirs, you'll be impressed with this one for sure! I spent DAYS planning this one.yes, but it was well worth it. See, I realized that in order to defeat your enemy, you must learn what your enemy needs in order to live!"  
  
Red sighed boredly clearly droning Zim out "uh-huh. yea that's great Zim."  
  
Zim nods "yes, yes I know it is. Anyway, Ms. Bitters said that humans need filthy WATER to live! Oh I hate that so much, it causes so much pains to our superior Irken skin! BUT everything has a weakness.even this 'water' as Earthlings call it."  
  
I raised an eyebrow getting a flashback to that speech.  
  
A/n: yay I finally decided to add author notes! Thanks to all who reviewed, and so quickly at that. I wasn't going to even finish the story but since you liked it so much here you go! I changed it from third person to 1st person.'cause well, I thought it'd be better that way. And I think it is. Sorry for the cliffhanger, the next chapy will be a flashback! Will Zim finally shut up and finally reveal his plan of doom? Will Dib get caught? Find out! Please R/R! THANKIES! And I hoped you noted the chapters are getting longer ^_^ Oh and I also added clever tittles for the chapters! Yay me! 


End file.
